Guess who's gay
by Tigtig2003
Summary: Troy Boltan, captain of the basketball team, and Ryan Evans boyfriend is injured in a game. But good thing he has his boyfriend with him at the hospital. And they sorta come out to Troys dad and chad. boy/boy, happy ending, coming out, hella gay


hey this is a very unedited fic but i hope you enjoy it. im also looking for a new beta as my beta has not been answering me, so pm me if your interested.

* * *

 **Troy's p.o.v**

"I'm sorry… can, can we wait, I'm just scarred how everyone's going to react" I mumble looking up and my boyfriend, I guess? 

"hey I can wait forever, as long as you always come back to my arms" ryan mumbled resting his head atop mine and wrapping his arms around me 

Me and Ryan, Ryan and me, I don't really remember how it started, all I know is that we started to hang out more and more. He would always make me blush and stumble over my words, not something I enjoyed but would always make him grin. Then the flirting started, but he was gracious enough not to do it in front of others, and that made me happy because he understood that I needed time to figure myself out. 

And then, then he kissed me on the roof of the school building and it was, wow, fireworks wich makes me sound like a complete girl, even in my own head. After that we slowly started dating, he took me on our first date exactly a week after we started dating. He took me to this little pizza place an hour away from where we lived, just so I would feel comfortable with holding his hand in public 

And it was wonderful, we ate pizza, held each other's hand and then when it was over he kissed me on my doorstep then ran to his truck so my dad didn't see him 

I moan as he latches his lips onto my neck a bit above the line of my basketball jersey, "s...stop I...I have practice," I say in between moans 

He pulls away and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips before he takes a steps back, he places my hands in his and kisses every knuckle "see you at the game tonight" he says shifting his weight 

"hmm I like the sound of my boyfriend cheering me on in the stands" I hum, chuckling I place my hand on ryan's chest on give a quick kiss to his jaw "I gotta go, I'm about to be late" I say, I wait till he nods before turning around and jogging in the direction of the gymnasium 

I run right to the gym and don't bother with the changing room, seeing as I'm already dressed. I walk in and see all of the team already waiting for me, looking at me amusingly. "uhh hi" I say nervously joining the circle. "you're late" I hear my dad's booming voice echo across the gym 

"yeah about that…" I say scratching the the back of my neck "it won't happen again" 

"it better not, we have a game to win" 

"sorry coach" 

I look up only to find all of my team staring at me in what looks like bewilderment 

"Troy let's do a scrimmage number them off." I quickly number everyone 1 or 2 and go toward the 2 side where I just happened to place Chad 

"dude" he says grabbing my shoulders and holding me in front of him

"what? Why is everyone looking at me like I just ran over a cat"

"you don't know?" he questions me unbelieving

"know what?" I say crossing my arms over my chest I what I hope to be an intimidating manner

"Troy, you have a hickey on your neck"

My head immediately Jerks up and my hand quickly travels up to where ryan was kissing earlier "oh…" I whisper looking up at Chad's smiling face

"so…" he says standing beside me and throwing an arm over my shoulders "who's the lucky girl"

I look at him and imaging me telling him I'm dating a guy named ryan evens, sharpay's brother

but I can't imagine it going well, so I pierce my lips and shake my head

"c'mon we're Bros you can tell me" he says crossing his fingers then pointing to himself

"look…" I say "I'm just not ready to tell any body"

"ok" I say looking at him in the eyes

"ok" he repeats back to me, I clap him on the back then call all of the 2s over to where I'm standing

Ryan's p.o.v

I watch as Troy makes another basket and find myself cheering along with the rest of the crowd, that makes it 47-6 us. When Troy runs to half he catches watching him and smiles, God I love this guy

We've been dating for about 5 months and it's been going really well, I'm just not sure about how everyone will react when they find out their famous playmaker is gay and dating a dude that annoys the crap out of them and hangs out with the infamous sharpay (not that I have a choice). That doesn't matter tho because as long as I love Troy and Troy loves me then nothing can tear us apart

I love seeing him smile, especially when it's at me. When he smiles he looks even more beautiful. The day we said I love you to each other was the first time we had sex and I will never forget how beautiful Troy is panting beneath me, clawing my back, and screaming my name, all while smiling

"shit" I mumble looking down to see a member of my anatomy liked the images that I was processing, dead kittens, dead kittens, I think to myself and thankfully my problem goes away

I look up just when my adorable boyfriend scores another basket and jump up and cheer with everyone else

I watch the game and Troy keeps getting point after point, I see him run over half with the ball and I know something bad is about to happen, and I was right a member from the other team places his foot in front of Troy, effectively tripping Troy

I watch as Troy falls to the ground, clutching his leg and gritting his teeth in obvious pain. I hold my breath until I see tears form in the eyes of the love of my life and stand. it's as if everyone is in slow motion as I run down the stairs of the bleachers, I see people look at me weirdly and sharpay call my name but I keep running. When I finally reach the bottom I push past the crowding wildcats and collapse to my knees beside Troy

I hear Troy's friends question me and attempt to tell me to leave but I hold my ground and stay beside him. I grab Troy's hand "Ryan," he breaths and I'm thankful when he turns his head to look at me

I use my other hand to cup his cheek and I connect our foreheads, I can feel his breath dancing across my lips but I know it's not the time, he's in to much pain and Troy is usually self conscious about public displays of affection

I see his eyes start to close, a few stay tears falling down his cheeks, "hey baby, you gotta keep those beautiful eyes open for me, okay" I say squeezing his hand and swiping my thumb across his fingers

I hear couch Barton's voice boom across the room, yelling at me to move, but I don't because Troy clutches my hand tighter and swings his other arm over my neck "it hurts" he says pulling my face closers down so he can whisper in my ear

"it's okay an ambulance is coming, I love you baby, so so so much" I say as I feel tears building up in the corner of my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall,I have to be strong, for troy

I hear the doors burst open and know it's the paramedics by the sound of their feet running towards us. I move my hand at from his cheek and slide it under his back, I disconnect our joint hands and bring the other one under his knees "I'm going to pick you up, okay" I say sitting on my knees. I see him nod in agreement. Slowly I lift him up and place him on the stretcher, carefully of his injured grabs my hand. I run with the paramedics, Chad's dad and friends all the way to the awaiting ambulance

When they lift Him into The back of the Vehicle troy refuses to let go of my hand, he panics slightly and his breathing becomes erratic, the tallest paramedic summons me to climb in and I do. I watch as Troy's dad glares at me for taking what he probably thought was his seat, but I don't care Troy needs me and from what I know jake, Troy's dad, puts too much pressure on him and he's the reason why Troy's afraid to come out of the closet, that's not what Troy needs right now

The rest of the the ride is a blur, and I quickly find myself seated in an uncomfortable waiting room chair. I'm half asleep when I hear the waiting room door open and a lot of feet approaching, I ignore it in favor of checking my watch and tipping my head back against the wall

"hey prissy pants" a deep voice says breaking through my comfortable exterior. I look up to see the whole basketball team and coach barton. "shit…"I mumble wiping my eyes and looking at Troy's friends that are crowding around me

"why were you with troy"

"why was he holding your hand"

"why did he want you to go in the ambulance with him"

"why was he with you faggot"

"why were you even at the game"

They all question me, glaring, and clenching their fists. I don't know how to answer, it was obvious Troy didn't care if he came out when he was hurt But now… no Troy would want people to know, especially since he's not going to be on the team for a while

I guess I was too lost in thought because suddenly I am gripped by the collar of my shirt and lifted into a standing position by Troy's dad,"wow coach barton…" I say lifting my hands up into what I hope he takes as a surrender

"what were you doing with my son, and why did he want you in the ambulance?" he says completely ignoring my sight of surrender and shaking me

I take a deep breath, Troy should be the one to tell his family and friends.

"we're friends, we have been for a while" I say slouching

"what?" he questions me letting go and stumbling back completely bewildered

"yeah we hang out everyday after school at my house and go swimming and play video games and stuff"

"I thought he was hanging with the boys"

"well he lied because he was scared of your reaction to him hanging out with someone who's not on the team"

I watch as coach barton collapses into the car across from me and places his head in his hands

"...does he really think that"

"yeah, ever since he opened up about his passion for singing he started talking to me about how he's scared to tell you certain things" I say softly feeling genuinely bad for the older man

One of the members from the wildcats steps forward and I straighten up slightly "still how did he become friends with you poof" the person who I believes name is Chad, Troy's best friend, says puffing his chest in an attempt to scare me. All I do is raised my eyebrows and cross my arms."that's something Troy should tell you"

Chad looks at me, as if he's assessing me and nods slightly to himself. I watch with raised eyebrows as Chad lowers himself onto the chair beside me. His team looks at him confused.

"well, everyone sit down, we gotta be here when Troy's done seeing the doctors"

Most members of the team glare at me before they make themselves comfortable in chairs… and some cases the floor around the room

After a few minutes of shuffling and fidgeting Chad finally breaks the unintentional silence

"so you and Troy actually hang"

"yep" I say popping the p, as I'm not that interested in the conversation

We don't recovery the conversation from there, and I find myself on my phone for the next few hours

Finally the nurse appears in front of the room and calls Troy's name. I'm immediately the first one to stand and be in front of her. The nurse sighs when she sees all of us and looks down at her clipboard "Troy is asking for ryan, his father, and Chad, those who I just called can go to room 128b, got it" she says before walking away without waiting for a response

I quickly disregard the other names she mentioned and run to where I believe Troy's room is. I open the door and see Troy's body laying on top of the covers. I stand there, inside the room, right beside the door, I don't know what too. Troy's eyes catch mine and a smile lights his features and I find myself unconsciously allowing my body to relax. Troy's fine, he's okay, he's in the room with me I repeat to myself as I look Troy over and see the bottom of Troy's leg covered in a pink cast

I don't know how long we stand there, silently looking each other over, but eventually the door opens and Troy's dad and best friend awkwardly enter the room

I watch as Troy sites up and I have the urge to help him but I don't know what Troy wants for all I know he won't even want to talk to me while other people where in the room. But all of the notions I have been conceding in my head slowly fade away when I hear "Ryan…" slip from my love's lips

Before I can think I am sitting on the chair closest to Troy's bed and my hand is holding his. He looks at me then slowly leans oversold he can talk to me without people hearing. "I want you to lay down In bed with me"

"are you sure" I say with raised eyebrows "I mean… I think they would know we're together if I hold you how I want to"

Troy looks at his father and Chad nervously but shakes his head yes as if he's having a conversation with himself and forgets that he's shaking his head in real life and not his brain, Wich I sorta guess he is "I know and… I'm ready for them to keep know to… I mean I love you, I shouldn't have to keep it a secret"

I look at him and how his brows are furrowed in determination and know he's as ready as he's ever going to be. I look at where his dad and Chad are around the room and see them staring at us questionably and climb into the hospital bed and wrap my arms around his waist. Troy climbs onto my lap, careful not to jostle his leg to much, and looks at his sputtering best friend and dad

I tighten my grip and he places his hands above mine.

"Chad, dad, I have something to tell you" Troy says nervously.

His dad glares at me and i wonder what he's thinking

"I'm just going to come out and say it imgayanddatingryan" I chuckle into the back of his head knowing that neither of them would of heard what Troy was trying to say. Couch barton glares at me correctly assuming that I'm part of the reason that his son is nervous. Well I would assume the same thing if my son was sitting on another dudes lap and sputtering incoherent words

He looks up again and I prepare myself for the backlash that I know will come when the words fall from my boyfriend's lips " me and Ryan are… together, he's my boyfriend"

Chad sits there as if processing his best friends words but Troy's dad furiously glares at me and I am to stunned to even think about moving"you and my son hang out everyday after school correct"

I do nothing but nod my head, silently confirming the answer to his question

"you will no longer go to ryan's house, who knows what kind of sexual situations you could find yourself in when you guys are alone"we both sigh in relief knowing that that is Troy's dad's way of giving consent to our relationship

He slowly approaches the bed and kneels right in front of it "...and Troy you can talk to me about anything, I may not know how the whole gay thing works but I love you, and if you need to talk I'll listen. And know that I've got the sappy stuff out of the way I'll go get us all some takeout" he quickly leaves the room leaving us with Chad

I look at him and my gaze quickly finds his, after a couple seconds he breaks the contact and reconnects it to Troy's. I see him smile slightly and know, he supports Troy and that's all that matters

"wow…" he mumbles "didn't see the whole gay thing coming, but we're Bros and you not liking tits is never going to change that"

"thanks man"Troy says smiling brightly

"and you" he says pointing at me "if you ever hurt him I will chop your dick off and shove it down you're throat"

I nod my head but can't resist saying " I understand but I don't think it will fit down my throat, I mean it just barely fits down Troy's"

"ryan" Troy gasps more than slightly embarrassed

"did not need to hear that, so didn't need to hear that" Chad mumbles sitting back in his previously occupied chair

We sit their in contempt silence, me dragging my hand through the love of my life's hair and being rewarded with loving sighs. Now all we have to do is tell the school, but... that can wait.

~~~THE END~~~


End file.
